According to existing internet-based services for providing contents, it was common that, data of contents stored in a server are brought with a browser in a web method or with an exclusive client program in a private protocol method to thereby make a client use the contents of the server.
Herein, as an ability of the internet browser or the exclusive client program to acquire data and run the acquired data largely depends on performance of the client, the performance of the client had to be improved within a short time to support such high-quality and large-quantity services for providing contents.
However, in such a case, as the time had gone by, there were an increasing number of cases where the existing clients had failed to support newly provided services smoothly and these caused the clients to be replaced earlier.